Okina Matara
"I am the god of the back door, a god of hindrances, a god of performance, a god of outcasts, a god of stars..." General Information Okina first appears as both the final boss and extra stage boss in Hidden Star in Four Seasons. A hidden god of multiple faces and roles, she has remained out of sight for some time until the events of Hidden Star in Four Seasons. As one of the Sages, she has helped to create the Gensokyo of today. Currently, she maintains its balance and protects it from the Outside World. Personality She is said to be a the spitting image of a classic god, having no mercy for those who disrespect her and graciously blessing those who revere her. Though described as "hidden", her true form is the same as the face she shows publicly, a chaotic mashup of the aspects of several gods. During and after the Four Seasons Incident, her personality is shown to be that of an ostentatious, confident, and prideful person, making magnificent displays of her power in order to bring attention to herself. Okina seems to somewhat pity her servants, wishing to release them from their position (although it's unknown whether she actually feels this way, as it's revealed in Hidden Star in Four Seasons that she may not have even intended to replace them at all). Abilities Okina can create doors back of anything, even living beings. The back doors act like portals and allow her to travel wherever she wishes, or to send something to somewhere else. Creating a back door on a living being allows her access to the energy of said living being. The Four Seasons Incident started when Okina powered up the denizens of Gensokyo by pouring life energy into the doors on their back. The effect was particularly pronounced when Okina powered up fairies, beings who are intrinsically tied to nature. Those with Okina's back doors on their bodies are able to further power themselves up by collecting seasonal energy. Okina can take away the seasonal energy from those using her doors and expell them from the Land of the Back Door. She is unable to collect the energy of the period between seasons, as it would harm her. Each being in Gensokyo has a corresponding seasonal door. For example, fairies like Cirno and Eternity Larva should have summer doors (though, in the case of Eternity, her door actually corresponded to the border between seasons, implying that she may not be a fairy at all). It may be that seasonal doors are interpersonal even within species, however, as Reimu and Marisa (both human), have different seasonal doors in the forms of spring and winter respectively. The doors can act as portals and connect to the extradimensional Land of the Back Door, through which a number of other doors of Okina's creation are accessible. These doors all connect to various places in Gensokyo and it seems anyone can go through them. It's currently unknown if Okina can control who can go through her doors, however it's implied that she can as she is able to cut off access to them at any point according to Aya Shameimaru's Extra Scenario in Hidden Star in Four Seasons. Okina possesses the abillty to manipulate both life energy and mental energy. She lends this power to her servants Satono Nishida (mental energy) and Mai Teireida(life energy). The two are described as "extensions" of Okina's power. Okina's profile states that she suddenly gained these abilities at some point in the past, likely before the creation of Gensokyo. Life energy is primarily used by Okina to tamper with nature. In Hidden Star in Four Seasons, she poured life energy into the backs of Gensokyo's residents, powering them up temporarily. When Gensokyo's fairies were powered up, the seasons began to wildly fluctuate throughout the land. The seasonal energy that this created can also be manipulated by Okina. In Chapter 42 of Wild and Horned Hermit, Okina was revealed to be able to create youkai by using life energy. She created Aunn by opening a back door on a komainu statue and pouring life energy into it, turning the divine spirit of the statue into an actual living being. In the same chapter she offers to make it spring so that the flowers could bloom, affirming that she has direct control over the seasons. She also boastfully states that she can recreate the entirety of Gensokyo if she so pleases. In this light, it appears Okina's manipulation of life energy allows her to create life or take life at will. Okina's manipulation of mental energy has never been demonstrated or mentioned so far, so its mechanics are unknown. It may, however, have to do with the slave-like devotion her servants have for her as well as the protagonists having slight amnesia about what happened during their first battle with Okina. Story Okina emerged from obscurity, wanting to find new replacements for her servants, Satono and Mai. She ordered her servants to plant doors on the backs of others and empower them, with the purpose of bringing out their best to see if they were worthy of being Okina's servant. Empowered fairies caused the seasons to go haywire, which caused the Marisa, Aya, and Cirno to act. Deeming the player characters unworthy, she defeated them by taking the power they've gathered and expelling them to the beginning using the "door of seasons" planted on their backs. After gathering the lifeless boundary between seasons instead, preventing Okina from ejecting them again, the heroes returned and managed to defeat her. However, Okina's true goal was simply to stand out and make a show of her power, to engrave herself in the hearts and minds of everyone in Gensokyo once again. Relationships Satono Nishida and Mai Teireida Loyal servants of Okina. Vessels of her power, they act as extensions of her and unflinchingly obey her orders. They seemingly lack the free will to question otherwise. They are becoming less human due to Okina's influence and have little memory of their past, yet maintain their personalities. Whether because they're no longer useful or she pities them, Okina seeks to replace them, which she has periodically. However, after failing to find any, she says she is fine with retaining them. Satono and Mai do not know they are even searching for their own successors. Yukari Yakumo It's implied in Reimu's extra stage in Hidden Star in Four Seasons that the two are familiar with each other, and that Yukari helped Reimu defeating Okina by suggesting her to use the "boundary between seasons" to fight her. Okina recognized Yukari's modus operandi, while Reimu said she didn't understand the logic behind the countermeasure method she was using. During the fire works festival that Usami wrote about in The Grimoire of Usami, the two banter about things as equals. Kasen Ibaraki In chapter 42 of Wild and Horned Hermit, Kasen reveals to Aya Shameimaru that Okina is one of her old acquaintances, and commented how it was a misfortune that she had known her. Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral